


Kamen Rider Dabuuryu

by kiske084



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work, Tokusatsu, dabuu, dabuuryu, double dragon - Fandom, original character - Fandom, ryu - Fandom, tribute - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Tribute, beat - Freeform, beat ´n up, double, dragon - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/pseuds/kiske084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuki e Ryuji são herdeiros do lendário medalhão Dabuuryu, através do medalhão eles desmantelaram a organização Shadows e William Mackey que é o lider da facção criminosa acaba sendo preso mas, pouco depois ele consegue escapar e trama vingança.</p>
<p>A Fanfic é inspirada e também ela é um tributo ao grande clássico Beat 'n up / Briga de rua Double Dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Double Dragon Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Double+Dragon+Fans).



Cast:  
  
Kei Tanaka como Tatsuki Agawa / Kamen Rider Aoryuu  
Mizobata junpei como Ryuji Agawa / Kamen Rider Akaryuu  
Suzuka Morita como Kasumi Kamui  
Donnie Yen como Sho Izuma  
Abe Hiroshi como William Mackey  
Oshima yuko como Venom  
Takeshi Morishima Rikishi / "Abobo"  
Kenny Omega como Jeff  
Nao Nagasawa como Rey Kusanagi / Kamen Rider Pulse

  
  
**_Narração:Há muitos séculos, um feiticeiro criou um poderoso medalhão, cujo poder se igualava ao dos deuses. O artefato foi dado a um dos três filhos do grande rei, seu nome era Ryuho. Com tal poder, foi capaz de aniquilar sozinho um exercito inteiro, no entanto, com o passar dos anos o poder foi corrompendo Ryuho. Ele tentou se apossar do trono de seu pai, mas, com muito custo foi possível selar o poder do medalhão e deserdar Ryuho do reino._  
**   
Vendo que o medalhão que havia criado foi dominado pelo poder das trevas, o feiticeiro resolve aprisionar o artefato e em seguida criar um novo. Após criá-lo, temendo que o novo medalhão também fosse tomado pelo poder das trevas, ele o divide em duas partes e as confia aos dois filhos do Grande Rei: Shoryu e Koryu, com isso, o medalhão foi nomeado de “Dabuuryu”.  
  
[Japão, tempos atuais, Base da Shadows]  
  
Shadows é uma organização criminosa egocêntrica como a maioria, mas, seu poder de fogo é inegável. O controle mundial talvez fosse questão de tempo. Atualmente, é tão temida que já não existe uma nação inteiramente livre de sua influência e atuação. Sua capacidade de apagar rastros faz deles inimigos formidáveis. Sua base se parece muito com uma base militar. Cheia de armamentos pintados de preto e com o logotipo da organização. William Mackey é o chefe desse poderoso sindicato. Ele usa roupas pretas com uma ombreira esquerda de ferro, aparência asiática e em sua mão direita usava uma luva preta e carregava um revolver. Estava sentado em uma grande cadeira giratória vermelha. Via em seu monitor diversas explosões que começavam a acontecer inesperadamente em alguns cantos de sua fortaleza, fumava um charuto e assistia a cena aparentando calma.  
  
Ao lado dele estava uma japonesa de cabelos longos, que usava um simples vestido vermelho que estava um pouco rasgado, com a boca amordaçada, seu rosto mostrava alguns sinais de violência além de medo. Estava amarrada e caída ao chão. O vilão olhou para ela e disse. - Parece que me deram a resposta errada não? - perguntou Mackey em tom de ironia. Em seguida voltava a olhar seu monitor gigante. - Para conseguirem passar de minhas tropas assim tão facilmente, é porque está comprovada a lenda... A lenda do Dabuuryu. - o terrível chefe andou em direção a pobre mulher e após se aproximar dela disse - Ainda assim esse grande poder será da Shadows, sem sombra de duvidas, sabe por quê?  
  
A moça tentava se manter em silêncio, apesar do visível desespero - Você é minha carta coringa e os dois irmãozinhos não se atreverão a me contrariar... - o criminoso disse de forma hostil e puxando-a pelos cabelos, completou: - A menos que queiram ver o seu fim! - Ele ria de maneira insana, enquanto via a moça misteriosa chorar.  
  
Enquanto isso, dois sujeitos misteriosos continuavam a destruir canhões e soldados da Shadows. Ambos usavam uma armadura que lembrava um inseto, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava um dragão. Um era azul e o seu cinturão tinha uma metade de medalha que simbolizava um dragão virado para esquerda. O outro era vermelho com o mesmo detalhe da roupa azul, mas, o dragão do medalhão estava virado para a direita. Os guerreiros misteriosos usavam habilidades mágicas com elementos de água e fogo para atacar e até o momento tinham facilidade no desmantelamento da temível organização.  
  
O herói de azul acertou um chute aéreo frontal em um dos canhões, o fazendo voar em direção aos demais canhões que explodiam e seus pedaços se espalhavam para todo canto da “base militar”. O vermelho socou o chão fazendo sair uma onda de fogo que queimava os soldados ao mesmo tempo em que o chão se partia ao meio como se estivesse acontecendo um terremoto.  
  
Os dois guerreiros, aos poucos destruíam o exército mercenário liderado por Mackey e se dirigiam até a entrada principal, que era uma porta metálica automática de aproximadamente dois metros de altura. Enquanto isso, o grande líder apenas via a cena pelo monitor demonstrando satisfação, enquanto mantinha-se irredutível segurando a prisioneira pelos cabelos com uma mão e com a outra, o revolver.  
  
\- Maravilhoso... O Poder do Dabuuryu superou as minhas expectativas. - O vilão riu e em seguida continuou falando - Vai valer a pena ter sacrificado meus homens e a minha base, mas que diferença fará? Com o medalhão terei o dobro, não, o triplo... - Ele deu dois tiros para cima, enquanto a moça se desesperava ainda mais. Ele gritou. - TEREI MUITO EM BREVE O PODER DOS DEUSES, HOJE É O DIA DO NASCIMENTO DE UMA NOVA SHADOWS.  
  
Momentos depois a porta eletrônica se abriu. Mackey parecia tranquilo, apesar de ainda segurar com força o cabelo da pobre prisioneira. Ele fixava seu olhar naqueles que destruíram quase toda sua base.  
  
\- Ora, Ora... Os dois irmãozinhos vieram me visitar... Estou honrado. - dizia o grande chefe criminoso, o qual continuou falando - Sabe... (nesse momento, ele girou o revolver em torno da orelha da capturada)... Vocês fizeram uma grande bagunça em minha base, mas eu não guardo rancor... Se vocês forem bons meninos e entregarem o medalhão, eu devolvo a garota, vocês podem ir numa boa e no final, um “felizes para sempre” pra vocês. E aí, o que me dizem?  
  
A prisioneira em desespero fazia continuamente sinal de “não” com a cabeça, enquanto os dois guerreiros misteriosos apenas encaravam o líder da Shadows.  
  
\- E aí? Eu imagino que vocês tenham língua pra falar e também cabeça para pensar correto? Sabe, eu não quero ser chato, mas... - Ele apontou a arma para a garota. - EU JÁ ESTOU PERDENDO A MINHA PACIÊNCIA!  
\- Nós temos língua sim... - disse o guerreiro de azul que tomou a iniciativa dando alguns passos à frente. - Nossa resposta é não! Não confiaríamos o poder do medalhão a alguém como você.  
\- Parece que eles não se importam com você não é? - disse olhando sua refém. - Parece que eles vieram apenas para tocar o puteiro na minha base.  
\- Errado. - Disse o guerreiro azul que continuava a caminhar. - Nós viemos levar a Kasumi de volta e chutar sua bunda.  
\- Epa Epa! Alto aí que não é assim que a banda toca. - Disse Mackey, que agora finalmente punha seu indicador no gatilho. - Antes que tente fazer algum ato heroico deixe-me avisar que no momento que der mais um passo, irei estourar os miolos da vagabunda. É tão rápido assim antes puxar o gatinho?  
\- Sou...  
O vilão apenas ria de maneira insana enquanto o herói de azul se mantinha parado. - Isto vai ser interessante. - Ele olhou para a mulher e disse. - Hora de dizer Good Night!. - Antes que pudesse apertar o gatilho, o revolver desapareceu de sua mão. - O quê? - Mackey ficou confuso naquele momento.  
  
\- Está procurando isso? - Disse o guerreiro de azul, que agora mostrava o revolver. O criminoso ao olhar para o sujeito de azul que estava com sua arma não acreditou como seu revolver desapareceu de sua mão e em fração de segundos ter parado nas mãos de seu inimigo. Ele buscou respostas por aquele momento enquanto o guerreiro de azul caminhou mais alguns passos a frente, quebrou o revolver ao meio e disse. - Eu disse que fui rápido para impedir que matasse Kasumi, agora desista.  
\- MALDITO! - O asiático empurrou a pobre moça e tentou fugir, mas, dessa vez sua passagem para a outra porta estava bloqueada com a presença do guerreiro de vermelho. - M. Mas C. Como... - O criminoso subitamente foi interrompido.  
\- Cheguei até aqui sem que percebesse? - Disse o de vermelho. - Se está atrás do nosso poder, deveria ter a noção do que realmente o Dabuuryu é capaz, além de chutar a bunda da sua organização. - Ele acertou o vilão com um soco e disse. - É sua hora de dizer “Good Night”, Mackey. - O vilão caiu inconsciente, os dois guerreiros desfizeram a transformação, voltando assim para suas formas civis. Os dois eram asiáticos, um usava jaqueta e calça azul e tinha cabelos pretos, seu nome era Tatsuki, o outro era um pouco mais novo que o irmão, usava jaqueta e calças vermelhas e tinha cabelo loiro, seu nome era Ryuji. Os dois irmãos pertencem ao clã Agawa e são os atuais herdeiros do medalhão místico. - Kasumi você está bem? - O homem moreno desamarrava a moça sequestrada que correu aliviada para os seus braços após tudo ter acabado.  
  
\- É perigoso continuarmos aqui, vamos dar no pé irmão. - Disse o loiro.  
\- Você tem razão irmão. - Respondeu Tatsuki que pegou nas mãos da garota que ainda estava assustada com o sequestro, mas, ao pegar nas mãos do moço ela pouco a pouco se acalmava.  
  
Os três estavam fugindo da base inimiga enquanto fora do local arrasado vários helicópteros, furgões e canhões pretos se aproximavam do local. Aos poucos, saiam incontáveis homens com roupas militares pretas dos veículos. Em um dos helicópteros desceu uma moça japonesa de cabelos até a nuca e que vestia uma roupa social preta e carregava um equipamento misterioso. Ela viu o local todo arrasado e começou a se questionar. - A base da Shadows arrasada desse jeito, mas... Quem teria feito isso sem que percebêssemos? - Ela retirou um aparelho parecido com um Ipad, em seguida, enquanto um dos soldados se aproximava, ela disse. - Entrem na base, Mackey ainda deve estar por lá.  
  
O Soldado bateu continência para cumprir a ordem enquanto ela caminhava para a base. - Isso é muito estranho, um exército comum teria problemas com a Shadows. Deve ser algum tipo de armadilha. - A asiática colocou o dispositivo misterioso no qual se formou um cinto e em seguida entrou na base da organização para verificar o paradeiro de Mackey.  
  
[Horas depois, sala de interrogatório da Matin Corp]  
  
Uma sala pequena fechada, uma das paredes tinha fundo disfarçado para que o local pudesse ser visto no lado de fora. Havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras. O chefe criminoso estava algemado e sentado em uma das cadeiras. A mesma moça de anteriormente entra na sala.  
  
\- Ora Ora... A quanto Tempo Kusanagi Rey.  
\- Alguém como você não seria tão pego assim facilmente. O que aconteceu para sua base se encontrar naquela situação tão lastimável?  
\- Não acreditaria se eu dissesse, mesmo porque, é algo além da compreensão humana.  
\- Eu já chutei a bunda de monstros alienígenas pela Inglaterra, nos Estados Unidos e até mesmo na França, nada está além da minha compreensão. Armas normais não conseguiriam abater sua organização e por eu ter enfrentado coisas desse tipo, fui designada para te capturar.  
\- Mas que honra... - O criminoso riu - Uma pena você ter chegado depois daqueles que possuem o poder dos deuses.  
\- E quem são “esses” que você diz possuir o “poder dos deuses”?  
\- Bom... Não fará diferença esconder isso de vocês, até porque quero que tenham conhecimento do que irei obter para conseguir meu poder absoluto. Eu fiz uma pesquisa de história e dentre essas, li sobre a lenda do medalhão. - Ele gesticulou e olhou para Rey. - Vou te contar toda a história... Desde o começo.  
  
Após horas do relato da antiga lenda, Mackey diz. - Em outras palavras, foram os descendentes desse rei que fizeram toda aquela bagunça, claro que deixei que entrassem para comprovar o poder de Daburyuu. Eu inicialmente estava à procura do primeiro medalhão, mas, não encontrei rastros dele até saber quem possuía o segundo medalhão.  
\- Bom, o mundo é realmente cheio de surpresas. - Ela suspirou e depois chamou os guardas. Vieram dois homens que vestiam roupas militares pretas, então ela deu a ordem apontando para o criminoso. - Levem-no para a cela de segurança máxima.  
  
[Shopping Shibuya 109, Alguns Meses depois...]  
  
Um dos shoppings mais populares do Japão, cheio de lojas com produtos e roupas de melhor qualidade. Costuma-se encher direto de publico jovem. Kasumi estava mais calma e estava feliz ao lado de Tatsuki, agarrando seu braço esquerdo, Ryuji, o gêmeo mais novo, acompanhava o casal, mas, sentia-se incomodado com a situação porque na realidade escondia uma paixão secreta pela moça.  
  
\- “Por que diabos esses dois foram me chamar pra vir num lugar como esse?” - O japonês loiro bufou de maneira discreta enquanto via o casal feliz.  
  
O passeio ao shopping prosseguia normalmente com Ryuji tendo que carregar as sacolas de compras do seu amor não correspondido. Enquanto o casal de namorados não se tocava que o moço de vermelho estava ficando cada vez mais chateado com a situação. No meio da caminhada os três acabaram se encontrando com um homem de cabelo curto e roupas brancas sociais.  
  
\- Izuma Senpai.- Disse o moço de azul ao reconhecê-lo.  
\- Já faz algum tempo. - Disse o homem. - Como tem passado? Eu soube que o Sensei morreu.  
\- Parece que foi doença do coração, ficamos sabendo recentemente também. - Respondeu Tatstuki.  
\- Entendo, bom... Eu estava só de passagem, foi bom vê-los. - Despediu-se rapidamente dos dois irmãos e da moça.  
\- Uma pena que ele estava com pressa, queria perguntar o que ele tinha feito depois de sair do dojo.  
\- Verdade. - Respondeu Ryuji. - Bem... Se os dois pombinhos me derem licença. - Ele soltou as sacolas que estava carregando. - Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. - O moço da jaqueta vermelha saiu nervoso em seguida.  
\- Ei Ryuji, espere... - Respondeu seu irmão tentando entender a atitude inesperada do irmão gêmeo. - O que será que deu nele?  
\- Acho que Ryuji não curtiu ficar sendo “vela”, ele pareceu meio nervoso.  
\- Eu só o chamei para o encontro porque ele é muito solitário e eu me preocupo com isso e bom, eu vou lá falar com ele.  
\- Eu fico aqui cuidando das compras, Tatstuki. - O casal de namorados se despediu em seguida.  
  
O moço loiro foi até uma casa de Arcade da Namco e ao invés de ficar nos “fliperamas” modernos, foi mais ao fundo aonde havia máquinas mais antigas, estava diminuindo sua raiva jogando Double Dragon, curiosamente, o loiro colocou duas moedas e escolheu ficar como o segundo jogado, controlando o personagem Jimmy para bater no personagem do jogador 1.  
\- Não dessa vez, Billy... A “Marian” vai ser minha hoje. - Disse Ryuji.  
  
Pouco depois, seu irmão de jaqueta azul o encontrou na casa de Arcade e então tentou dialogar com seu irmão mais novo.  
\- Yo Ryuji, finalmente te achei.  
\- Oi. - O moço da jaqueta vermelha respondeu de forma seca enquanto se focava no jogo.  
\- Olha, foi mal te arrastar pro meu encontro com a Kasumi.  
\- Não esquenta. - O irmão de vermelho respondia sem paciência.  
\- Ok, eu já entendi, bom... Eu vou te deixar sozinho. - Tatsuki ia embora em seguida.  
  
[Alguns dias depois... Em uma pedreira do Japão]  
  
Um furgão preto estava carregando os presos que iriam ser levados para uma prisão de segurança máxima. Mackey estava entre os presos, vestindo um uniforme de cor laranja. Estava confiante que logo voltaria à ativa. Além dele estavam mais alguns detentos e dentre eles uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e longos. Ao lado dela estava um gigante asiático de cabelo castanho um pouco mais claro que o da mulher e um americano de cabelo loiro encaracolado.  
  
\- Você parece bem contente pra alguém que vai pra uma prisão de segurança máxima. - Disse a mulher puxando assunto com o vilão ao notar que ele estava bem confiante.  
\- É só uma questão de tempo para que eu volte como diz aquele velho ditado... Quem ri por ultimo ri melhor.  
\- E como pretende sair da prisão?  
\- Fugindo. - Mackey riu em seguida. - Mas e você mocinha? Não se sente desconfortável em meio de tantos homens?  
\- Esses homens que estão perto de mim são da minha gangue.  
\- Interessante. E tão em cana por quê?  
\- Minha gangue aplicava uns roubos em uns cantos, mas quando íamos fugir pro exterior, uma certa mulher com o seu comando de soldados de elite nos abateram.  
\- Kusanagi San, mas que mulher aquela.  
\- Essa vagabunda mesmo. Ela só me pegou porque me descuidei.  
\- Ela pegou você também não é grandalhão? - Mackey olhou para o gigante asiático com sarcasmo que já ficou nervoso com o vilão. - Mas e se eu te dissesse que quem me abateu não foi a Kusanagi, mas sim por dois sujeitos que herdaram poder de deuses?  
  
Todos os detentos começaram a rir da “piada” do chefe criminoso.  
  
\- Aí... Eu não sabia que o chefão da Shadows é bom em contar piadas. - O homem grande continuava a rir em seguida.  
\- Parece inacreditável não é? - William sorriu.  
\- Você é um sujeito bem estranho. - Disse a mulher. - Bem... Você pode me chamar de Venom. - A asiática e o chefão se cumprimentaram.  
\- Encantado, Venom. - Ele beija a mão da moça com ato de cavalheirismo.  
\- U, que cavalheiro. - A mulher ria em seguida. - Mas eu estive pensando agora, para você estar tão confiante das coisas que está dizendo é porque já tem algum plano de fuga ou algo assim eu estava aqui pensando... Independente de como será esse plano você pode digamos, nos incluir nessa? Quero muito dar o troco na desgraçada que nos ferrou.  
\- Vocês trabalham pra mim me ajudando em minha vingança. - Mackey gesticulou. - Eu ajudo na vingança de vocês, vocês ganham em triplo do que roubavam... E todos ficamos felizes, o que me diz?  
\- Negócio fechado... “My Boss”. - Ela então apresenta os integrantes de sua gangue. - Este americano é o Jeff, eu sou a Venom e... - Ela foi até o grande homem e cabelos castanhos, o agarrou por trás, ela olhou para o chefe criminoso e disse. - E esse gigante aqui se chama Rikishi.  
\- Como Rikishi Tooru de Ashita no Joe?  
\- O que é isso?  
\- Bom... Apenas um mangá que eu lia... Estou ficando mais velho do que eu pensava. - o chefe criminoso ria em seguida. - Mas tem um apelido que combina com o grandalhão aí... Vou apelida-lo carinhosamente de Abobo.  
  
A conversa entre os detentos começou a ser interrompida por um tremor que faz o furgão ficar paralisado em meio ao seu percurso. Rey que estava ao lado do motorista questionou.  
\- Que tremor foi esse?  
\- Eu não sei e... O Veículo não quer me responder.  
\- O quê? - A asiática em seguida viu em sua frente um guerreiro de armadura mutante toda preta, elmo com olhos gigantes, era similar ao dos dois guerreiros que destruíram a Shadows anteriormente, mas em seu cinto formava um medalhão inteiro com um desenho de dragão desenhado na visão frontal, sua armadura tinha aparência mais monstruosa, cor negra com olhos roxos, diferente dos outros guerreiros. - Um Kamen Rider? - Rey sem pensar duas vezes pegou um dispositivo eletrônico misterioso com esfera vermelha e saiu do furgão encarando o misterioso logo de cara.  
  
\- Mulher... Se eu fosse você fugiria agora. - Disse o guerreiro negro.  
\- Foi mal, mas levar esses detentos em cana é meu trabalho. - A mulher o encarou em seguida colocando o mesmo dispositivo eletrônico perto de sua cintura, o dispositivo estava formando um cinto.  
\- Parece que você vai mesmo tentar me deter.  
\- É obvio. - Rey em seguida apertou o botão no canto esquerdo do dispositivo.  
  
**** PULSE SYSTEM... START****  
  
Disse o sistema eletrônico enquanto a asiática gritou de maneira heroica. - Henshin!  
  
Algumas luzes brancas subiram do chão e rodeavam a moça cobrindo todo seu corpo formando uma roupa de combate peta com linhas brancas, armadura e capacete preto com olhos vermelhos grandes.  
  
\- Você então é uma Kamen Rider.  
  
\- Kamen Rider Pulse. - Respondeu a guerreira.  
  
A Kamen Rider tomou à iniciativa, usando um soco de mão esquerda que foi defendido facilmente pelo guerreiro negro que apenas usou o palmo esquerdo rebatendo o soco, em seguida a guerreira tentou outros tipos de socos e chutes, mas o misterioso se esquivava ou defendia tranquilamente. As tentativas não duraram muito tempo, pois o sujeito misterioso resolveu contra-atacar dando um chute giratório a acertando em cheio, em seguida ele repetiu o mesmo movimento Cinco vezes. O quinto chute fez a heroína cair ao chão.  
  
\- Miserável. - Kamen Rider Pulse buscou forças para se levantar.  
\- Darei a oportunidade de fugir, a sua vida não me interessa.  
\- Eu só estou começando. - Ela acionou o gatilho direito do seu Rider System.  
  
**** PULSE ATTACK... CHARGE. ****  
  
Disse a voz mecânica do rider system da guerreira.  
  
\- É inútil. - respondeu o guerreiro negro.  
  
Ela ignorou o comentário e deu um salto mortal e inúmeras setas energéticas dispararam em direção ao seu adversário o cercando. Kamen Rider Pulse termina o salto mortal dando um chute aéreo de pé esquerdo, seu pé esquerdo começou a brilhar na luz branca e o golpe derradeiro parecia que ia surtir efeito em seu oponente, mas antes que concluísse o ataque, o guerreiro negro formou uma espada energética negra e ele fez um movimento vertical de baixo para cima formando uma onda energética e acertou-a em cheio e fez com que ela rolasse ao chão aos poucos desfazendo a transformação.  
  
\- Eu apenas relei em você... Se eu tivesse lutando sério, você não estaria mais viva. - Ele então chegou ao furgão e apenas com a força do pensamento fez o motorista guarda voar longe, quando ele foi para a porta de trás do veículo, ele abriu a porta à força.  
  
O chefe da Shadows reconheceu o símbolo do medalhão que estava no cinto do guerreiro misterioso.  
  
\- Esse símbolo, é o símbolo do medalhão de Ryuho.  
\- William Mackey, Eu tenho negócios a tratar com você. - respondeu o Guerreiro.  
\- Sou todo ouvido. - William e seus novos capangas saíram do furgão enquanto o guerreiro negro olhava aos arredores por um momento.  
\- Parece que já podemos ir. - o sujeito misterioso ergueu o indicador direito, como mágica desapareceu junto com William e seus novos comparsas.


	2. Parte 2

[Caverna de Gelo Narusawa, momentos depois]  
  
Uma caverna bem pequena, e não se leva muito tempo para percorrê-la por inteiro. Mas seu interior é muito belo, com formações de gelo. No local frio apenas estavam somente o chefe criminoso, o guerreiro negro e os novos capangas de Mackey.  
\- C. Como viemos parar aqui? - A moça questionou tentando entender a situação.  
\- Parece mágica. - disse o grandalhão.  
\- Então... Agora acreditam no poder dos deuses? - Questionou o líder.  
\- Eu nunca mais vou duvidar desse cara. - Disse o americano olhando pra a asiática.  
  
A conversa do grupo foi interrompida pelo guerreiro negro. - William Mackey, você deseja vingança contra aqueles dois irmãos?  
\- Isso é obvio. - Respondeu Mackey. - Admito que eu subestimei um pouquinho o potencial deles, embora uma parte deixei que invadissem minha base de propósito, apenas para que eu pudesse comprovar o poder de Dabuuryu.  
\- Foi o que eu imaginei... Eu te darei parte do meu poder, e você fará todo o resto.  
\- E o que quer em troca? Sei que não sairá de graça.  
\- Não ligo para esse mundo, eu só quero dizimar o Dabuuryu de toda a história.  
\- Eu já entendi. Você quer ter sua própria história e quer que eu seja o seu peão acertei... Yamiryu?  
\- Também, mas fazendo bom uso do meu poder, a dominação do mundo será sua, desde que não mexa comigo.  
\- Acho uma troca justa então... Negócio fechado.  
  
Yamiryu apontou em mão aberta em direção a William e seus capangas e seus corpos brilharam na cor roxa. O brilho durou por alguns segundos e após isso o guerreiro negro da às costas para o chefe criminoso e diz. - Façam um bom divertimento. - Ele sumiu em seguida como mágica.  
  
Venom se assustou por um momento questionando o ocorrido enquanto os demais estavam se sentindo diferente em seus corpos.  
  
\- Mas... O quê diabos está acontecendo? Sinto meu corpo diferente. - Questionou a mulher.  
\- Isso é poder Venom, poder... - Ele ergueu o os braços para cima e gritou. - Esse é o poder das trevas.  
O grandalhão ficou andando em círculos enquanto o americano questionou. - Tudo bem, a gente ganhou poder, mas como vamos ativar esse treco?  
\- Pois é, o nosso novo chefe esqueceu-se de perguntar. – Disse o estrangeiro debochando do seu novo chefe.  
\- Calem a boca. - Gritou Mackey. - É só nos concentramos e sentirmos o poder.   
  
O grande chefe apontou seu braço direito em direção a uma das formas de gelo da caverna japonesa, seu braço se transformou em uma metralhadora mutante e atirou feito louco. Todos os seus novos capangas ficaram espantados, exceto a bela mulher que pareceu entender como funcionava.  
  
\- Acho que entendi como funciona. - Ela ergueu seu braço esquerdo simulando segurar uma arma, como mágica apareceu um chicote com espinhos e se movia sozinho. - Foi como eu imaginei. - ela testa o chicote em outra forma de gelo lançando e amarrando na ponta da forma que explode de imediato após a colisão.  
\- Você pegou o macete rapidinho, Venom.  
\- Escuta chefe. - o gigante asiático se aproximou de William e questionou. - Como sabia como ligar o poder?  
\- Eu usei a minha imaginação e chutei. - ele riu.  
\- Eu ouvi direto? Você... Usou a imaginação de algo que você nem podia saber se ia dar certo e chutou? - Questionou o loiro de cabelo encaracolado.  
\- É claro... Deviam aprender mais usando a IMAGINATION! - O vilão Gritou bem alto a ultima palavra e depois complementou indo para a saída da caverna. - Bem... Vamos praticar na minha outra base.  
  
Enquanto O líder ia embora, o estrangeiro perguntou para Venom. - Isso que eu chamo de alguém de mente aberta.  
\- Eu achava que o Mackey era louco, mas depois do que eu vi, estou começando a entender porque ele era temido por quase maior parte do mundo. - Ela seguia seu chefe e complementou. - Ao invés de irmos em cana, acabamos nos tornando membros da Shadows, tiramos uma sorte bem grande se for parar pra pensar.  
\- O que é a verdade. - complementou Jeff. - Vamos ter uma grana em triplo.  
\- Eu só não curti de ter sido chamado de “Abobo”. - Disse Rikishi.  
\- Bom... Eu achei bonitinho e acho que combina com você - A mulher riu em seguida.  
\- Estou achando que esse apelido vai acabar pegando. - O grandalhão ficou com uma expressão pensativa.  
  
[Em alguma doceria em Shibuya, 3 dias depois ...]  
  
Um lugar fino, pois é uma das poucas docerias da região que possui mesas e cadeiras na cor branca e estavam no lado de fora. Tatsuki e Kasumi estavam ao ar puro conversando e tendo um simples encontro, mas no fundo a moça se sentia incomodada.  
\- O que houve Kasumi, o doce não está bom? - Questionou o moço de azul.  
\- Não é isso Tatsuki é que... - Ela ficou em silencio por algum momento e depois - Eu não soube de mais nada da Shadows desde aquele dia.  
\- Mackey deve estar preso, não se preocupe, ele não conseguiria fugir assim tão facilmente.  
\- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento, sinto uma pontada forte no meu peito e...  
\- Kasumi, primeiro de tudo se acalma. - O japonês a interrompeu. - Quando nós saímos daquela base eu vi Mackey sendo preso, com ele na cadeia a Shadows não pode fazer mais nada e mesmo que se por acaso ele escapasse, não haveria como ele tentar algo contra a gente já que ao mesmo tempo em que ele superestimou o Dabuuryu, ele também subestimou.  
\- Minha preocupação é essa, E se só você tiver que lutar? - O jovem portador do medalhão não soube o que dizer e então a moça prossegue. - Você e seu irmão não estão se falando desde aquele dia não é?  
\- Eu não sei o que deu nele, ele me evita sempre que tento falar com ele.  
\- Eu também tentei conversar com ele e ele também anda me evitando. Acho que ficamos como vilões da história ter arrastado ele pro nosso encontro.  
\- Eu só queria que ele não fosse tão solitário, ele é meu irmão e me preocupo com ele.  
\- Eu sei disso, mas minha intuição diz que... - Antes que terminasse a menina nota que Ryuji estava em cima de um prédio olhando-os. Ele estava em sua forma guerreira - Essa não, Tatsuki olha pra cima.  
Ele olhou em direção aonde Kasumi apontou e viu o guerreiro vermelho e disse. - Mas, por que o Ryuji está usando a forma do Akaryu em um lugar como esse, e o que ele pretende?  
  
Akaryu arremessa um envelope em direção ao casal como se estivesse atirando um shuriken, o jovem de azul pega o envelope e ao abri-lo leu o papel escrito “Só você e eu, agora! E dane-se se você está esfregando encontro na minha cara.”   
\- O que está escrito?  
\- Bom, er.. - Tatsuki não sabia como dizer e então a moça arranca a carta dele e lê o desafio feito pelo guerreiro vermelho e ela disse em tom sério. - Eu sabia... - ela então se levantou e disse. - Isso já está indo longe demais.  
\- Como assim sabia?  
\- Tatsuki, eu fiquei calada porque queria ter certeza que eu poderia estar enganada, mas agora eu tenho certeza que o Ryuji está apaixonado por mim.  
\- Mas, isso é impossível. - O moço complementou. - Ryuji sabe que você o vê como irmão e... Estamos namorando há 3 anos e o Ryuji sempre soube que. - Ele foi interrompido por sua namorada em seguida.  
\- Tatsuki, Chega. Eu já fiz burrada de ter ficado quieta até agora, nós vamos conversar com o Ryuji agora nós dois porque se acontecer o que acho que vá acontecer, vamos envolver inocentes por aqui.  
\- Tudo bem, vamos.  
  
Momentos depois o casal foi até alto do prédio e se encontram com o guerreiro vermelho e Kasumi tomou a iniciativa. - Ryuji desfaz essa transformação e vamos conversar.  
\- Não se intrometa, isso é entre Tatsuki e eu.  
\- Ryuji o que deu em você? - Perguntou o moço.  
  
\- Se transforme.   
\- Ryuji, me perdoe se por acaso eu sem querer fiz alguma coisa que fizesse você...  
\- Cale a boca, isso não tem nada a ver com você. - O guerreiro vermelho se enfureceu. - Meu sentimento por você partiu de mim mesmo.  
\- Ryuji eu sinto muito, mas você sabe que... - A japonesa foi interrompida em seguida pelo guerreiro vermelho.  
\- Cale a boca.  
\- Irmão, você quer tanto assim lutar comigo?  
\- Obvio, se transforme. - Akaryu perdia o controle de si próprio.  
  
O irmão mais velho fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou um pouco e disse. - Está certo, só assim pra você nos ouvir.  
\- Tatsuki, não! - Kasumi tentou interromper.  
\- Kasumi, tentar dialogo com ele agora é inútil, a única forma de fazê-lo entender, terá que ser com pancadas. - A jovem moça apenas caiu de joelhos sem reação com medo do pior.  
  
O jovem de jaqueta azul então separou bem suas duas pernas, estendeu o braço direito para a diagonal superior direita e o braço esquerdo para a diagonal inferior esquerda. Em seguida ele rotacionou seus braços em direções oposta fazendo que os seus braços se cruzassem no encontro e então ele gritou. - Dabuuryu... - ele levou seus dois braços para frente e em linha reta enquanto flexionava suas pernas. - Henshin!  
  
Um Dragão azul energético e cumprido saiu de suas costas e subiu aos céus rapidamente e depois descia girando em volta de Tatsuki cobrindo o seu corpo, as luzes aos poucos se formava na sua forma de guerreiro, seu nome é “Aoryu”.  
  
\- Pronto Akaryu, eu estou transformado. - Ele se posicionou para o ataque. - Vamos lutar num lugar vazio.  
\- Está bem.  
  
A moça tentou impedir que os dois irmãos lutassem, mas o combate sangrento era inevitável antes que ela pudesse ficar entre os dois, os Kamen Riders foram para outro lugar saltando de um prédio para outro e sabendo que fracassou, Kasumi apenas caiu de joelhos enquanto começava a chover.   
  
A japonesa apenas chorou se sentindo culpada pelo conflito entre os dois irmãos.  
  
\- Eu nunca quis, eu nunca quis que eles brigassem. - Ela gritou bem alto.  
  
Venom estava escondida olhando a cena do conflito entre os dois irmãos. Estava vestindo roupas de couro na cor preta. Ao ver Kasumi chorando na chuva, ela pega um comunicador e relata o acontecido ao seu novo chefe. Mackey ordena que a vigiasse por enquanto.  
  
[Campo de treinamento de Beisebol]  
  
Uma simples quadra em terreno baldio, os dois guerreiros estavam se encarando em silêncio por algum momento, até que o Rider Azul ficou na defensiva e Akaryu correu de maneira furiosa.  
  
Os dois irmãos começaram a disputar socos e chutes básicos, por algum momento não se sabia quem estava com vantagens, pois estavam em pé de igualdade já que as duas metades do medalhão são igualmente poderosas. Até que por mais algum tempo após a disputa acirrada, os dois deram um poderoso soco ao mesmo tempo, um acertando o peitoral do outro e a colisão do ataque fez que as aguas da chuva que caiam na quadra paralisassem por um momento se formando uma esfera aquática. Segundos depois, a bola se explodiu a ponto de faze com que a chuva naquele lugar desafiasse as leis da física e da gravidade indo para cima.  
  
Após o impacto dos dois socos, os dois riders saltaram para trás e ambos soltaram uma esfera energética apenas com a mão direita, a colisão dos poderes causou um efeito que lembrava o “Bigbang” e os irmãos guerreiros foram jogados para trás. Eles levantaram ao mesmo tempo e trocavam socos e chutes de forma com que houvesse alguns tremores nos arredores do local de batalha, Aoryu aos poucos foi percebendo que se aquilo continuasse, haveria consequências graves, pois ele lembrou que os portadores do medalhão não podiam lutar entre si, pois o choque entre as duas metades poderiam fazer com que seus poderes se chocassem causando destruição no planeta.  
  
\- “Essa não, achei que socando o Ryuji nessa forma ele iria se acalmar depois, mas eu me enganei... as consequências podem ser fatais se isso continuar.” - Pensou o irmão mais velho durante o combate proibido, ele então decide levar o ataque derradeiro de propósito para forçar o fim da luta. Akaryu o derrubou com um soco de mão direita com chamas em volta de sua mão direita e fez o guerreiro azul rolar ao chão.  
  
O Kamen Rider se levantou com muito esforço e disse olhando para seu adversário de vermelho. - Akaryu nós não podemos lutar entre si com o Dabuuryu, fomos proibidos pelo nosso pai de...  
\- Dane-se as regras do velho. - Gritou Akaryu. - Nosso pai já morreu se lembra?  
\- Ryuji me escuta, se as duas metades do Dabuuryu se chocarem entre si, pode haver desastres na cidade e... Até mesmo no mundo.  
\- Não me interessa desde que eu consiga provar que sou melhor do que você. - O Rider vermelho correu com tudo e acertou diversos golpes que faziam sair faíscas ao redor da armadura de Aoryu, foram aproximadamente Dezesseis ataques e no ultimo foi um chute aéreo de dois pés que acertou o peitoral do herói de azul e o guerreiro rolava ao chão com o ataque derradeiro e aos poucos a transformação se desfazia.  
  
Curiosamente a chuva aos poucos havia parado também estando apenas o céu escurecido, O furioso guerreiro de vermelho ficou ofegante,desfez sua transformação e ficou parado olhando seu irmão buscando folego para se levantar.  
  
\- Então... Tá bom assim? - Tatsuki estava agachado olhando para seu irmão.  
\- Seu desgraçado maldito. - O guerreiro vermelho estava já todo esgotado. - Porque não revidou meus ataques? - Akaryu gritou.  
\- Eu não me importo se você for o vencedor dessa luta, nós temos uma responsabilidade como portador do Dabuuryu lembra?  
\- Que se dane essa responsabilidade.  
\- Ryuji escuta... Eu sinto muito de verdade por não perceber antes seus sentimentos pela Kasumi, você tem todo o direito de me odiar e se eu te deixar me espancar puder amenizar a mancada de não perceber a tempo eu... - O moço foi interrompido pelo seu irmão.  
\- Cale a boca. - O herói de vermelho desfazia sua transformação em seguida.  
  
Os dois apenas se olhavam em silêncio e estavam recuperando folego naquele momento, haviam gastado muita força na luta que fez parte do Japão correr risco de extinção. Tatsuki não sabia mais o que dizer ao seu irmão enquanto Ryuji no fundo sabia que teve atitudes imprudentes, mas não queria admitir.   
  
O silêncio não durou muito, pois ambos foram em seguida pegos de surpresa por inúmeros galhos negros que cresceram do chão em volta dos dois irmãos e os guardiões do medalhão ficaram imobilizados sem poder se mover. Tatsuki e Ryuji tentavam se mexer naquele momento, mas todo esforço era inútil.  
  
\- M. Mas o que é isso? - Perguntou o irmão de azul tentando escapar.   
\- Quem foi o filho da mãe que fez isso? Eu não consigo nem me transformar. - Disse Ryuji.  
  
Enquanto tentavam se mexer uma voz conhecida diz para os dois guerreiros. - Não podem se mover, nem se transformar ou usar qualquer outra forma o medalhão pelo visto.  
  
Mackey apareceu diante dos heróis que estavam em apuros naquele momento e acompanhado dele estavam seus novos capangas, ambos com roupas de couro pretas assim como Venom que havia amarrado Kasumi que estava levitando e ao mesmo tempo presa no chicote negro além de estar com a boca amordaçada.  
  
\- E aí, O que acharam dos meus novos poderes? - Perguntou o chefe criminoso com arrogância.  
\- Mackey. - Os heróis gritaram em uníssono.  
\- Infelizmente para vocês, eu consegui escapar da cana e de brinde voltei perigoso e sabem... A briguinha entre as duas irmãs de agora pouco me favoreceu muito.  
\- Quando sairmos daqui nós dois vamos chutar o seu...  
\- Silêncio. - Gritou o vilão. - Agora os irmãozinhos não estão em posição de ameaças e muito menos negociação mesmo porque, agora é hora da vingança.  
  
Os vilões caminhavam mais alguns passos e o grande chefão fez um gesto para a vilã que transformou seu chicote numa cruz negra onde deixou a moça indefesa crucificada e bem na frente dos dois irmãos. Ele andou ao redor dela e estava segurando um revolver e ele dizia - Sabe... pra falar a verdade ganhei bem mais que o esperado no fim das contas. - Ele girou o revolver em torno da cabeça da mulher crucificada e diz. - Mas não significa que não guardo rancor da bagunça que vocês fizeram.  
\- Solte a Kasumi! - Gritou Tatsuki com desespero.  
\- Isso... É isso que eu quero ver, implorem mais... Implorem mais. - disse Mackey enfiando o revolver na cabeça da mulher. - Gritem, chorem, esperneiem. - Ele riu em seguida de maneira insana e sádica.  
\- Kasumiiii. - Os dois irmãos gritaram em uníssono e em tom de desespero.  
\- Então... Que tal um jogo? - Ele tirou quase todas as balas do seu revolver e as jogou no chão deixando apenas uma no rolete enquanto a menina tentava gritar, mas estava com a boca amordaçada. - Se eu errar os 5 tiros a garota fica inteirinha senão... Bom, senão ela vira presunto. - Ele girou o rolete do revolver apontou para a moça indefesa e após puxar o gatilho ele gritou. - Bang! - Subitamente os dois heróis gritaram de desespero para que parassem no momento em que não havia saído tiro algum no primeiro disparo. Kasumi começou a chorar em silencio já que não podia nem gritar naquele momento.  
  
\- Bom... Já foi um tiro.   
\- Chega. - Ryuji gritou.  
\- Mackey deixa ela fora disso. - Gritou o outro irmão.  
\- Me deixe pensar a respeito. - O vilão andou em círculos ficou pensativo e depois apontou novamente o revolver para sua vitima e diz. - Não. - Em seguida ele gritou ao mesmo tempo em que novamente puxou o gatilho. - Bang! - O tiro novamente não saiu.  
  
\- Seu filho da Puta! - Gritou o moço de azul ainda tentando se mexer.   
\- Eu vou te espancar tanto que vou e fazer desejar não ter nascido seu merda. - o irmão mais novo gritou em seguida.  
  
Mackey olhou para o gigante asiático e o chamou. - Abobo. - Disse fazendo gesto apontando para os dois irmãos. - já sabe o que tem fazer  
  
O grandalhão caminhou em direção dos dois irmãos e primeiro atacou o de azul com um soco de mão fechada, a colisão do murro fez o moço ficar grogue. Em seguida “Abobo” fez o mesmo com Ryuji que também ficou grogue com um soco do vilão.  
  
\- Acho que podemos continuar certo? Já foram dois tiros. - Ele novamente fez o movimento de girar o rolete apontando em seguida para Kasumi e puxou o gatilho. - Bang! - A moça só podia chorar naquele momento e novamente nenhum tiro saiu. - Bom... Restam duas tentativas. - O chefe criminoso então disse olhando para o estrangeiro. - Jeff, acorde as belas adormecidas.  
  
O nativo americano pegou um balde que estava aos arredores da quadra e encheu de agua em uma torneia que tinha por lá em seguida voltou e jogou agua nos dois irmãos que acordaram se engasgando.  
  
\- Podemos continuar o joguinho, certo?  
  
Antes que novamente Mackey apertasse o gatilho pela terceira vez, Ryuji implorou. - Eu dou o meu medalhão e a minha vida em troca pela liberdade da Kasumi, eu não me importo mais com o medalhão se servir para salvá-la, mas, por favor, poupe a Kasumi. - O moço de jaqueta vermelha começou a chorar.  
  
O vilão olhou para os dois irmãos, riu da cara deles e disse. - Estou adorando ver a cara de vocês implorando dessa vez. - Ele ergueu a arma em direção à mulher novamente estando de costas para mesma enquanto olhava os seus inimigos e ao puxar pela quarta vez novamente gritou. - Bang! - Pela quarta vez o tiro não saiu e então o criminoso disse. - Para o ultimo tiro vou tirar a mordaça da vagabunda. - Ele foi até a pobre moça, arrancou a mordaça e depois disse. - Me deseje sorte Baby! - Sem mais nenhum escrúpulos, Mackey rouba um beijo forçado da moça que antes que ele continuasse com o beijo indevido mordeu os lábios dele.  
  
William se afastou um pouco e disse para ela. - Você tem sorte de eu ter sido educado pra não bater em mulheres. - Ele fez então um gesto apontando novamente para o gigante e disse. - Mas o grandalhão aqui não... - Então chamou o seu capanga. - Rikishi!  
  
O gigante deu um tapa na cara da moça, mas com menos força que os murros dados nos dois irmãos então Mackey gritou bem alto. - Last Shot!  
  
\- Nããão! - Os dois portadores do medalhão gritavam em uníssono.  
  
\- Baaaang! - Gritou o chefe criminoso ao apertar pela quinta vez o gatilho do revolver. A moça gritou de desespero em uníssono com os dois irmãos que ainda estavam em apuros, mas pela quinta vez consecutiva, não saiu tiro algum. O sádico vilão então se emburrou. - Isso já está ficando chato. - Ele arremessou o revolver longe e então seu braço direito se transformou em uma metralhadora negra mutante, parecido com o evento dentro da caverna e então os dois irmãos começavam a implorar para que ele não a atirasse, mas Mackey já estava sem paciência e atirou na moça indefesa e gritando de maneira sádica.   
  
\- Nãããããoooo! - Os dois irmãos gritavam novamente em uníssono e estavam já chorando pela perda de Kasumi.  
  
O vilão ordenou ao homem gigante que atacasse os dois irmãos, Abobo apenas deu um soco de mão aberta em cada um, o dano fez que os irmãos ficassem inconscientes, Mackey mandou que Venom soltasse os três em seguida.  
  
\- Deixarei que vivam mais um pouco, mata-los assim não teria a menor graça. - Seu subordinado americano deu um salto e durante o salto, Jeff se transformava em um helicóptero verde escudo modernizado. Enquanto isso o chefe criminoso jogou um cartão personalizado escrito “Por hoje os deixo viver, se caso quiserem vir me procurar, estarei ansioso em recebê-los.” O vilão caminhou até o helicóptero e antes que Mackey entrasse por ultimo no veiculo ele disse olhando para seus dois inimigos. - Podem ir me visitar quando quiserem. - ele riu em seguida ao entrar no helicóptero.  
  
Horas depois os dois irmãos haviam despertado, ao acordarem, o asiático de azul foi o primeiro a correr em direção a sua falecida namorada.  
  
\- Kasumi. - Tatsuki chorou em seguida enquanto seu irmão apenas olhou a cena chorando em silencio, ao mesmo tempo em que Ryuji estava cerrando os punhos de tanto ódio que sentira do vilão e pela perda do amor não correspondido.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

  
\- Deixarei que vivam mais um pouco, mata-los assim não teria a menor graça. - Seu subordinado americano deu um salto e durante o salto, Jeff se transformava em um helicóptero verde escudo modernizado. Enquanto isso o chefe criminoso jogou um cartão personalizado escrito “Por hoje os deixo viver, se caso quiserem vir me procurar, estarei ansioso em recebê-los.” O vilão caminhou até o helicóptero e antes que Mackey entrasse por ultimo no veiculo ele disse olhando para seus dois inimigos. - Podem ir me visitar quando quiserem. - ele riu em seguida ao entrar no helicóptero.

Horas depois os dois irmãos haviam despertado, ao acordarem, o asiático de azul foi o primeiro a correr em direção a sua falecida namorada.  
  
\- Kasumi. - Tatsuki chorou em seguida enquanto seu irmão apenas olhou a cena chorando em silencio, ao mesmo tempo em que Ryuji estava cerrando os punhos de tanto ódio que sentira do vilão e pela perda do amor não correspondido.

O enterro de Kasumi ocorreu no dia seguinte, curiosamente foi feito em uma igreja católica, o local estava apenas os dois irmãos em silencio olhando a foto da moça assassinada.

Izuma apareceu no enterro e andou discretamente em direção aos dois irmãos.

\- Izuma senpai. - Respondeu Tatsuki o cumprimentando.  
\- Eu, sinto muito pela morte da sua namorada, meus pêsames.  
\- Obrigado.  
\- Kasumi. - Ryuji se aproximou do caixão com a feição triste. - Vou deixar para chorar o resto depois. - Ele virou em direção ao seu irmão e disse. - Irmão, sabe o que temos que fazer.

O moço de azul apenas olhou para seu irmão de maneira fria e fez sinal de positivo.

\- Justiça com as próprias mãos, Vocês dois ficaram loucos?- questionou o conhecido dos dois irmãos. - O uso do Dabuuryu para vinganças pessoais é proibido.  
\- Que se foda essas regras. - Disse Tatsuki. - Fomos ainda bonzinhos em ter deixado Mackey vivo, mas em momento de descuido, o filho da ***** matou a Kasumi.  
\- Você está certo Tatsuki. - Disse Ryuji que se aproximou do irmão. - Vamos logo até o local do endereço.  
\- Endereço? - Questionou Izuma.  
\- O maldito deu este endereço aqui. - Tatsuki mostrou o cartão personalizado.  
\- Vocês estão loucos, está na cara que esse endereço é uma armadilha.  
\- Ainda que seja, vale a pena matarmos o filho da *****. - Os dois irmãos em seguida furiosos até a base inimiga.  
\- Ei, esperem. - O moço de branco tentou impedi-los, mas era ignorado pelos portadores do Dabuuryu.

Horas depois na base reserva da Shadows, o lugar estava bem protegido dessa vez, além dos novos capangas do grande vilão, inúmeros humanoides todos de preto estavam vigiando e protegendo o local de possíveis invasões, em uma sala discreta e parecida com a sala em que Mackey estava com Kasumi na vez em que havia sido raptada, ele estava tomando um vinho como de costume, a bela Venom que é seu novo braço direito estava entrando em sua sala particular enquanto o chefe criminoso estava com seus pensamentos.  
\- Boss.  
\- A, oi Venom. - Disse o vilão ao virar em direção ao seu novo braço direito.  
\- Qual é a armadilha que está tramando contra aqueles dois irmãos?  
Ele foi até uma mesa e pegou uma espécie de contrato e disse. - Isso aqui querida, isso aqui fará algo bem interessante.  
\- Um contrato? Eu não entendi.  
\- Seja um pouco paciente Venom, em breve você vai ver a cena improvisada preparada mas por enquanto. - Ele caminhou até um monitor gigante e ao liga-lo, os vilões viram a Kamen Rider e seus soldados invadindo a base. - Você não disse que pretendia se vingar da Kusanagi? Essa é sua chance.  
\- Será um prazer. - Disse Venom que sofria uma transformação mudando seu corpo humano para uma forma monstruosa, com olhos estranhos, sem boca e carcaça toda preta.  
A batalha dentro da base da organização criminosa já estava ocorrendo, enquanto os soldados rasos da Shadows enfrentavam os soldados da organização secreta MATIN, Pulse estava tendo dificuldades com os capangas de Mackey que estavam com forma monstruosa similar da asiática, mas com alguns detalhes diferentes, Jeff tinha cor verde escuro enquanto “Abobo” tinha uma carcaça mais dura e era marrom.  
A cada passo que o gigante de marrom dava, a base maligna se estremecia dando impressão que ocorreria um terremoto, naquele momento a heroína tentava não cair no chão se mantendo na defensiva.  
  
\- “Desse jeito, eu não vou conseguir me mover.” - pensou a rider.  
O monstro verde se transformou em uma lâmina de serra circular gigante e voou em direção a sua inimiga a acertando diversas vezes, esses ataques certeiros aos poucos a fizeram perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão em seguida.  
O gigante marrom estava se aproximando da Kamen rider e tudo parecia estar perdido para ela, mas antes que Rikishi fizesse algo, ele é acertado no peitoral pelos dois irmãos guerreiros que apareceram finalmente na base, a voadora foi dada ao mesmo tempo e fez com que o gigante caísse ao chão.  
  
\- Cadê o Mackey? - perguntou o guerreiro de vermelho.  
O sujeito de verde estava voltando a sua forma monstro normal e posicionado para atacar disse olhando para Akaryu. - Ele tá doidinho esperando vocês, mas ainda sim ele disse para acabarmos com todos vocês.  
\- Que seja. - disse Aoryu que se posicionou e olhou para seu irmão guerreiro e perguntou. - Ei Akaryu, você cuida do grandalhão enquanto luto com esse verde?  
\- Pra mim tanto faz.  
\- Ei vocês dois. - Disse Pulse que já estava de pé. - Apareceram em boa hora, mas...  
\- Dê o fora, Mackey não é seu problema, é nosso problema. - disse o guerreiro vermelho.  
\- Minha missão é prendê-lo assim como aquele que o soltou.  
\- Pode leva-lo depois que o matarmos. - Disse o guerreiro azul que fez um movimento rápido com suas mãos em direção diagonal e fez com que as pernas da heroína congelassem. - Fique quietinha aí. - Aoryu e seu irmão em seguida seguiam em direção aos seus adversários em seguida.  
\- Ei, esperem. - Reclamou a rider.

Curiosamente em seguida Abobo com um tabefe, fez seu companheiro verde voar longe o deixando inconsciente e depois disso, ele andou em direção aos dois irmãos e disse. - Apenas eu, serei o suficiente para vocês dois.  
\- Quer dizer que derrotando você a gente vai ver seu chefe? Interessante. - Disse o rider vermelho.

Akaryu tomou a iniciativa dando um salto para frente em direção ao seu adversário grandalhão, no meio do salto ele girou como espiral e quando se aproximava do inimigo acertou primeiro um chute de perna direita no peitoral do vilão e concluía o giro com um chute de perna esquerda novamente acertando o peitoral do gigante que foi empurrado um pouco para trás, mas não sofreu muito dano devido a sua grande resistência, “abobo” e recuperou rapidamente do ataque ágil do Kamen Rider e com um movimento na horizontal usou seu braço esquerdo com mão fechada e com seu soco giratório, derruba facilmente o guerreiro vermelho enquanto o Kamen Rider de azul tocou suas mãos no chão para que surgisse uma espécie de “liquido” incolor e em questão de segundos, esse liquido se esparramou em direção ao monstro inimigo e grudou em seus pés.  
O poder mágico congelava aos poucos as pernas do inimigo que se mostrava imóvel e tudo parecia estar ao favor do guerreiro azul, mas em pouco tempo depois o capanga socou as próprias pernas para tirar a camada de gelo, entretanto enquanto o gigante se distraia socando suas próprias pernas, Aoryu estava fazendo outra mágica formando em sua mão direita uma ‘’espada’’ em forma de ponta de iceberg e então saltou com tudo para tentar perfurar o coração de seu adversário.

Ao mesmo tempo o rider vemelho havia se recuperado do ataque forte do monstro grande, não pensou duas vezes e Akaryu deu um salto mortal em direção ao seu inimigo e após o termino do pulo, sua perna direita começou a concentrar uma enorme energia com chamas em volta do pé direito. O inimigo percebeu a ação rápida do guerreiro azul e o derruba com um soco giratório. Enquanto o Kamen Rider azul caia ao chão, o outro Rider acertou seu ataque finalizador na lateral direita do pescoço de Rikishi que ainda estava na forma de monstro. A colisão do chute fez com que o pescoço do forte inimigo se quebrasse e aos poucos o gigante voltava a sua forma humana sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, os ossos quebrados de seu pescoço fizeram que perfurassem nervos principais que ligavam ao cérebro e o grandalhão morreu caindo para trás em questão de segundos.

Pouco tempo depois, Aoryu se levantou do golpe certeiro que havia levado e disse. - Esse aí era bem resistente.  
\- Ainda bem que naquele momento ele estava distraído para que eu pudesse atacá-lo pelo pescoço.  
\- Bom, parece que só resta o Mackey. - O guerreiro azul caminhou alguns passos a frente do seu irmão que o acompanhava segundos depois, durante o caminhar os dois guerreiros ouviam batidos de palmas.  
Os dois irmãos olharam em direção ao som das palmas e viram Mackey descendo a escadas e aplaudindo aparentemente sem nenhum motivo.  
**\- Mackey.** \- Os dois irmãos gritaram em uníssono.  
\- Sabe vermelhinho, eu fico muito chateado porque... - Ele continuou a caminhar em direção aos dois irmãos. - Além de eu não entender a sua lógica, você matou o Abobo e eu gostava do Abobo, ele era legal. Mas isso agora não vem ao caso, só quero entender uma coisa.  
\- O quê? - Questionou o guerreiro vermelho tentando entender o que o chefe criminoso estava falando.  
\- Você me contrata pra matar a vagabunda e depois você vem tocar o puteiro na minha outra base, é sério, estou tentando entender a sua mente esquizofrênica.  
\- Akaryu, do que ele está falando? - O Rider azul perguntou tentando entender a situação atual.  
\- E eu vou saber?  
\- Ó, Você não sabia “Blue Fighter”? Seu irmão te enganou esse tempo todo. - O chefe criminoso disse olhando o guerreiro com deboche.  
\- O quê? - Perguntou o rider vermelho.  
\- Kamen Rider Aoryu, o seu querido irmãozinho sabia esse tempo todo que eu havia fugido de ir pra prisão e então ele me contratou para matar a sua namoradinha, inicialmente fingiu que ia salvá-la para depois que eu fingisse vingança e assassinar Kasumi.  
**\- É MENTIRA!** \- Gritou Akaryu.  
\- Meu irmão jamais faria uma traição dessas comigo.  
\- A, por favor, eu posso ser um tremendo filho da *****, mas posso garantir que sou um filho da ***** sincero. - Gesticulou Mackey que em seguida tirou de seu terno o mesmo contrato que havia mostrado para sua capanga. - Veja você mesmo Aoryu. - Ele entregou o contrato para Aoryu e disse. - veja a assinatura no final desse contrato, pois esse contrato, é a prova que não estou mentindo.

As palavras do chefe criminoso causaram impactos no guerreiro azul, Aoryu naquele momento não conseguia acreditar que seu irmão estivesse realmente por trás do assassinato de sua namorada, no momento em que ergueu um pouco seu braço esquerdo já estava tremulo desejando que aquilo fosse mentira.

\- Eu. Eu quero ver esse contrato. - Disse o Rider Azul com insegurança.  
Mackey entrega o contrato para o guerreiro, o chefe criminoso estava seguro de suas palavras enquanto o guerreiro vermelho reclamou. - Aoryu você vai mesmo duvidar de mim?  
O irmão azul ignorava a pergunta enquanto folheava o contrato procurando a assinatura na qual Mackey mencionou, ele foleava desesperadamente com as mãos tremendo, no fundo acreditava na firmeza das palavras do vilão. Quando viu a assinatura do seu irmão, não restou mais duvidas que aquela assinatura, era idêntica a do seu irmão Ryuji.  
\- Aoryu, essa assinatura é falsa, por mais que eu amasse a Kasumi eu jamais... - ele foi interrompido pelo seu irmão azul que já estava naquele momento tomado pela fúria.  
**\- CALE-SE!** \- Aoryu derrubou seu companheiro com um soco que fez o guerreiro vermelho rolar ao chão. - Traidor, Eu não imaginei que você chegaria a descer o nível.  
\- É mentira. - Akaryu buscava forças para se levantar. - Eu juro, eu não mandei esse desgraçado matar a Kasumi, essa assinatura é falsa.  
O guerreiro azul ignorou as palavras de seu irmão e o derrubou novamente, mas dessa vez com um chute, pouco depois pegou seu irmão pela garganta e gritou **\- DESGRAÇADO! DESGRAÇADO!** \- A sequência de socos ao rosto do rival era incessante e furiosa. **\- EU SEMPRE TE AMEI!** \- Logo, diversas rachaduras começavam a surgir no capacete da armadura de Akaryu **\- EU SEMPRE ESTIVE AQUI POR VOCÊ! E COMO VOCÊ ME AGRADECE? MATOU A KASUMI!**  
Aoryul levantou seu irmão o pegando pela garganta, com alguns passos pode se aproximar de uma parede e demonstrando sua força, arremessou Akaryu sem nenhuma dificuldade.  
**\- POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?!**  
**\- IDIOTA!ESSE CONTRATO É FALSO! NÃO FUI EU!** \- Akaryu gritou.

Aoryu correu e se jogou em cima de seu rival o acertando com um potente golpe com seu cotovelo direito. O golpe acabara sendo mais efetivo do que até o próprio Rider percebera já que destruíra boa parte do lado direito do capacete de seu irmão vermelho.

\- Tatsuki... Por favor... Acredite... Em mim. - O guerreiro vermelho lutou para conseguir pronunciar essas palavras antes que talvez fosse consumido pelos hematomas e desmaiasse.  
\- Adeus... - Disse Aoryu que se levantou e lentamente deu alguns passos para trás.

O guerreiro azul já estava fora de si, já preparava para executar seu ataque final entretanto, inesperadamente é acertado pelas costas por tiros de metralhadoras e os tiros foram tão certeiros que fizeram o Kamen Rider cair de joelhos ao chão.  
\- O.O quê? – Aoryu dizia enquanto caia de joelhos e sua transformação se desfazia como mágica.  
Mackey apareceu em seguida por trás do irmão azul, o chefe criminoso estava vestindo uma armadura monstruosa negra com a mesma metralhadora mutante de anteriormente acoplado em seu braço direito. Ao se aproximar do sujeito de jaqueta azul, ele o derruba com um chute o mandando para o chão.

\- Um pouco de investigação, contrato falso e contratar um falsificador, abater vocês no fim foi muito fácil, irmãos dragão.  
\- O, O quê?  
\- Antes de mandá-los para o inferno serei um pouquinho generoso, sabe aquele contrato que te mostrei? Ele é falso, eu forjei tudinho para criar intriga e você caiu bem direto na minha ratoeira. Minha assistente pessoal havia me informado sobre a briguinha de vocês dois por causa da vagabunda enquanto vigiava vocês sem que fosse percebida, então eu pensei no plano de piorar a coisa toda com intuito de ataca-los na melhor oportunidade, acharam que eu teria mandado o endereço dessa base sem ter um plano? – Mackey perguntou com deboche apontando a metralhadora mutante para perto de Tatsuki. – Sabe de nada, inocente.

O vilão estava prestes a dar o tiro de misericórdia e disse. – Say, Bye Bye!

 


End file.
